Eclipse twilight
by Athena Sapphire Night
Summary: When a dream comes true and a new love found. How is the Cullen family going to survive, when you have a pregnant Rosalie and a crazy Emmett? (On hold)


Eclipse Twilight

Series

_Chapter one_

_The first for everything_

Anaklairee was hunting in a forest 5 hours from Forks, and had just finished her kill when she heard, "Shut up Edward!" Curious, Anaklairee went to the source of the noise. As she got closer, she heard more talking. "Rosalie, just give up already. It's not going to happen. Ever!"

"Shut up! I wanting children has nothing to do with you, so leave it alone!"

Anaklairee signed and turned to go back to her hunting.

"Who's ever is there come out now!" shouted a masculine voice.

"Fine, fine." Anaklairee said.

"Who are you?" said the man. He was tall, with blond hair combed back, and crisp clothes, like he just pressed them.

"My name is Anaklairee Short, and you?"She replied.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." he said, pointing to a woman with long, wavy, caramel-colored hair, he continued. "This is Esme," then pointing to the smallest girl with short, spiky black hair. "Alice," then, pointing to a boy who was tall, yet not the tallest, and who had dark blond hair. "Jasper," then, pointing to a girl with long silk like blond hair. "Rosalie," then to a big bulky guy with very short black hair. "Emmett," then as he pointing to a guy with reddish brown hair that stood as the second smallest of the seven. "And this is Edward." Carlisle finished.

"Nice to meet you, but, I must be on my way."Anaklairee replied, nodding to each of them.

"Like wise." said the man named Carlisle.

Anaklairee started walking back from where she came. "Oh, yeah, Vampires can get pregnant. If you want to know more then come to this place." And with that said, Anaklairee threw a card at the Cullens and walked away.

Carlisle caught the card and read it. "What does it say?" asked Rosalie.

Vamp Hospital

Located at Demon's lake

¾ of a mile from Washington, forks.

South east off of highway 195

Please bring card to the gate for entry.

Thank you.

Signature:___**Eclipse Aklairee**_

"Well let's go check it out then. If what that girl said was true…" Rosalie trailed off, biting her lip.

"Yeah, Rosalie's right, there's nothing to lose right?" Alice chirped.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt." Carlisle agreed.

*******************

Anaklairee was walking back home when an arrow flew past her. "Ahh!" she screamed.

"Oh, Anaklairee, it's you! I am so sorry." said a women.

"Eclipse watch where you shoot those things! You could have purified me!" Anaklairee said in an annoyed tone.

"I said I was sorry." Eclipse said with a huff. "Anyways, let's get to the hospital; I was just coming to find you."

And with that, Eclipse turned around and started to walk the other way. "Anaklairee?"

"Oh, coming."

*******************

As the Cullens walked to the place the card said they came to a gate that had a sign that read 'Demon's lake, private property of Eclipse Aklairee'. As the Cullen's came up to the gate another vampire that had dark brown hair, golden eyes, and looked to be around 16 years old appeared. He stood at about 5'6 in height, and looked to weigh a meager 128 lbs.

"Hello my name is Kai, and you are?" "I am Carlisle Cullen," pointing to his family, "Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward" Carlisle said in his masculine voice. "All right then Mr. Cullen not to be rude but why are you here?" Kai said in his deep voice. "A young women with chocolate-brown hair, golden eyes and stood about 5'4 gave us this card." Carlisle said showing Kai the card Anaklairee gave them. "Alright then follow me please." Kai said opening the gate and leading them to the building in the back near the lake. As Kai was leading them Edward was wondering why he couldn't read his or the girl from the woods, minds.

"Alice." Edward said softly. "Yes" She chirped. "Alice I can't read this guy's or the girl from the woods, minds, it's the same as how it's with Bella." Edward said. "Oh well that's weird cause I can't see them in my visions." Alice said. "Well here we are."Kai said as he walked through the double doors. As the Cullen's walked into the so called vampire hospital with the guy named Kai, they saw that it was empty except for a woman around the age of 22.

"Hey Renee where's Eclipse?" Kai said to the woman sitting behind the desk. The woman looked like she just stepped off the runway (like any of us didn't). But the strangest part was the mass of silky violet hair that shifted as if it had a life of its own. Talk about volume.

"She's-" the woman started to reply, but was cut off by a musical soprano voice that sounded as if an orchestra just started playing.

"Right here." A woman said as she walked in from the doors across the room. The Cullen's toke a chance to look at the women. She had a mass of silky midnight black hair that shifted as if it had a life of its own, gleaming blue eyes the color of ice, and stood at about 5'7 in height. She wore a black spaghetti strap with a silver skirt with rips and her knee high boots were black with a silver lining at the top and a doctor's coat over her shoulders.

"Eclipse we have some vamp's that want to talk to you." Kai said. We could all hear the reverence and adoration saturating his voice. If Eclipse noticed, she didn't let on.

"Ah." Eclipse turned about to face the Cullens, who were sitting in the chairs of the waiting room. "And I am guessing you are them?" she asked, raising and arched eyebrow.

"Yes we are and I wanted to-" Carlisle began.

"ECLIPSE COME QUIKE! ECLIPSE!" Anaklairee shouted as she busted through the doors.

"Excuse me! Anaklairee, quite yelling you are in a hospital." Eclipse scolded.

"Sorry but you are needed, now. Mrs. Vinace just came in and is having problems with the child." Anaklairee gasped. Her chocolate-brown hair sticking to her face, as it surrounds her bright golden eyes.

"Alright."Eclipse faced the group of vampires with a slight bow of her head. "Please forgive me, but, you will get your questions answered. Renee see to their questions are answered please. I must be off."

"Yes ma'am." Renee confirmed. With the assurance that her orders would be fulfilled, Eclipse turned on her heel and followed Anaklairee to Mrs. Vinace. "Now would you like to ask you questions now Mr.…"

"Cullen."Kai supplied.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Right. Thank you Kai."

"How is it that you can make it so a vampire can bear a child, and what effects will it have?" Carlisle asked.

"It all started when Eclipse was born in 1286 in feudal Japan. When she was 13, she was asked to guard an item called the Shikon Jewel, or The Jewel of Four Souls. Then a miko named Kagome broke the jewel into thousands of pieces. In four year's time, Kagome and a group of adventurers gathered the shards of the jewel and it became whole again, choosing Eclipse as its keeper at the age of 17."

"Oh, I've heard of that legend before. A woman named Midoriko created it, right?" inquired Emmet, his booming voice filling the room.

"Yes and if you believed she was a powerful miko, well, Eclipse surpassed her in power at ripe age of 15. The jewel then granted Eclipse immortally when she turned 17, fusing itself with Eclipse's soul."Renee said, a hint of pride and awe coloring her voice.

"So you're saying that she and the jewel are one?" Rosalie prompted.

"Yes. Now, in 1293 we met. I was a miko myself, but not nearly as strong as her. But, we soon became very good friends. Two years after we became part of the war between demons and humans that lasted 4 years, during that time a bat demon realized that Eclipse and the jewel were one and came up with the idea to drink her blood to gain power, well it was true and the first vampire was born.

After that the demons died or went into hiding except the vampire. The vampire started to create more and in three years after the war with the demons, a vampire war started and a vampire named Saya stayed and fought with us. In the end of the war I was dying, she turned me into a vampire before killing herself and some other vampires. Well with me having miko abilities, human blood never affected me.

After a hundred years we came upon a human who carried a vampire off spring in her, we helped her give birth. Eclipse thought if it was possible for a half vampire to be born then a full vampire should be to. She tested on me and found out that with it being that her blood started it all her spiritual powers can make the male and the female's organs work.

So if you have sex the female can get pregnant. It worked and I gave birth to Anaklairee. When one has this surgery they will get an ounce of blood in their body, raising their body temperature by 25%. They can eat human food and can taste it and it will help a little with their thirst. You can even get headaches. Now for the girl, when pregnant she will carry for 4 ½ to 6 months.

All vampires will not be affected by human blood no longer for her power kills it. You will still need blood though that's why most vampires that gets this done only drink animal blood. When the child is born they will age faster than humans. For every month the child is alive it will look as if it's a year instead. They grow like this till they reach between their parent's ages, so if the parents are 17 and 18, they will stop growing between 17 to 18 months. Now do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you." Carlisle said. "Hey mom!" Renee turned to look from where the voice came from to see Anaklairee by the doors that lead to the hospital rooms. "Yes?" "Eclipse said that she needed a blood IV for Mrs. Vinace." "Why want happened?" "Well because the baby somehow got the umbilical cord around its neck and wasn't getting the blood it needed so Eclipse after she got the cord off let Mrs. Vinace drink her blood until I return. Poor child it was half starved to death." "Oh so is the baby fine now?"

Renee said as she was getting the IV for Anaklairee. "Yea, thanks to Eclipse." "Oh that's good. Here you go." Renee said giving her daughter the blood packet. "Thanks, oh and mom Eclipse told me to tell you to go hunting." "Ok." "Meaning now." "Why?" "She said that your eyes are darker than normal." "Alright I am going." Renee said as Anaklairee disappeared behind the double doors. "Sorry but as Anaklairee said I must go hunting. I really am sorry though." Renee said as she walked out the front door softly shutting it behind herself.

About five minutes after Renee left Anaklairee came and sat down at the computer desk. Eclipse right behind Anaklairee "So Mr. Cullen, did you get all your questions answered?" Eclipse asked. "No, I have one more; shouldn't your spiritual powers kill use?" Carlisle asked.

"Well no and yes, my powers only harm someone or something that I feel threatened by but that's all. Does that answer your question?" "Yes thank you." "No problem." Eclipse said. "Umm…how much does it cost to have the surgery?" Rosalie whispered softly. "Nothing at all, I do this for the help of people everyone vampire or not shouldn't have to suffer about anything they can't help."

Eclipse said with a smile. "Oh and whoever is trying to read my mind stop, but if you want to get the surgery done then just fill out this papers," Eclipse said putting her hands on a stack of papers on the desk. "If you do fill out the papers just give them to Anaklairee." Eclipse said in her musical voice as she walked to the stairs not far from the desk and paused. "Anaklairee I will be in my room if you need me I have a lot of work to finish." Eclipse finished as she then walk up the stairs with the Cullen's watching her until she vanished from their site.

*******************

As Eclipse vanished out of everyone's site she went to her room already having her instinct telling her something bad is about to happen. When she walked in her room she went to her closet and pulled out a slayers outfit.

The outfit was a black skin-tight suit that has a decided mainland flavor, and apparent armor-plates made of demon parts. The armor-plated are on her shoulders elbows and at the top of her boots. The armor was red with a silver outline. After grabbing the outfit she striped down to only her undergarments and put the outfit on.

When she got the outfit on she grabbed her weapons;

Hiraikotsu- a massive boomerang a little bit tall then her which is made of the bones of a youkai or demon that has been killed.

Wakizashi- a short one hand holding sword, usually mistaken as a katana.

A traditional silver _Saigu-Yumi_ (literally _Priestess Bow_) and a quiver of _Hamaya_ ("evil-destroying arrow" or "demon-breaking arrow") fletched with white feathers. She has the ability to imbue each arrow with great spiritual power that can destroy, disable, or seal any youkai or other evil creature.

Eclipse after putting her Hiraikotsu, Saigu-Yumi and Hamaya on her back and her Wakizashi in her sash at her side a knock come to the door.

*******************

With Eclipse out of site Carlisle turned to his family. "Edward on the way here I heard you say something about not being able to read their minds is that true?" Carlisle asked not caring about the girl at the computer desk. "Yes, I haven't been able to read anyone's mind except our families, it's like there is a barrier around their minds or something." Edward said in a confused tone.

"Yep, good guess. Eclipse does that out of safety after all there are demons that can read minds and it would be really dangerous if anyone of them know what's going on in her mind. Anything dealing with that stuff like visions, and others in that category will only work if Eclipse allows it." Anaklairee said as she didn't even look up from the computer screen.

"Well that answers one of our questions." Carlisle said. "Now the other should we do this or not?" "It looks like one of us already decided." Edward said as he saw the vision Alice just had. "Yep." Alice said in her chirpy voice. "Alice what did you see?" Carlisle said as he realized that she had just had a vision. "Well um… Rosalie is pregnant, and Esme and I are getting a baby shower planed out." Alice said. "I guess then whoever wants to do this can." Carlisle said.

"Esme, do you want to give it a try?" Carlisle asked his wife. "Yes I don't see a problem with it want so ever." Esme said in a motherly tone. With that everyone grab a work sheet and filled it out. After everything was filled out they walk up to Anaklairee giving her the papers. "Thanks." Anaklairee said putting the papers in a folder and writing Cullen family on the tab at the top then putting it in to a cabinet.

As soon as she put the papers in the cabinet Kai came through the door like a vampire after it's pray, going right up the stair case to Eclipse's room. Renee coming in after Kai not even 5 seconds later. "Um… mom what's going on?" Anaklairee asked her mother. "Another demon and it's holding a human child." Renee said calmly.

*******************

Eclipse walked to her door opening it. "Yes Kai?" Eclipse asked. "Well it seems you are already prepared." He said eyeing her state of dress. "There is a demon holding a human child captive." Kai continued as he followed Eclipse down the hallway and stairs. The Cullens were listening to Renee when Eclipse walked down to get to the demon that was out there with the girl. "Renee, where was the demon you and Kai seen?" Eclipse questioned.

"Well just at the edge of the lake about a quarter mile east." Renee said in her matter-of-fact voice. "Kirara!" Eclipse yelled. About two minutes later a small kitten-sized feline with two tails came running down a flight of stairs, on the opposite side of the ones Eclipse came down from.

"Oh my god! She is so cute." The Cullen females squealed. Alice and Esme went to the kitten and started to pet it. Rosalie picked her up and squeezed Kirara in which the feline hates. Kirara having enough growled and jumped from Rosalie, as she landed her small body was engulfed in flames.

When the flames died down what was in the place of the so called cut kitten was a cat bigger then a horse and has teeth but with more prominent fangs then a saber tooth tiger, and flames around her feet and tails.

The Cullens were so taken back at the transformation that they fell into a defensive position and 'hissed' at the cat. Kirara taking the hiss as a treat to her mistress, growled in warning. Renee, Anaklairee, Kai, and Eclipse rolled their eyes.

"Kirara that is enough we have something that needs to be done at the moment." Eclipse said in a claim but annoyed tone. Kirara hearing her mistress tone stopped her growling and walked to Eclipse. "Let's go." With that Eclipse jumped on Kirara once they were outside and toke to the air.

The Cullens were shocked to the point of confusion.  
"Are you coming?" Renee said stopping in mid stride. Carlisle being the first to come back to his sense replied "Where?" "What else to see Eclipse in action of course. It still amazes me after 300 years watching Eclipse fight." Anaklairee said in a tone of adoration.

*******************

When everyone was in the field they looked around to find nothing. The Cullen's smelled nothing; Rosalie turned and looked at Renee. "There's nothing here." She yelled. "Stop, that's enough." Eclipse yelled looking at the Cullen's. Turning back to the lake Eclipse spoke. "That's enough now coming out of my lake!" Eclipse yelled gripping her Hiraikotsu tighter.

The second Eclipse stop speaking a giant centipede came out of the crystal blue lake. The girl limp in the demons jaws. "Give me the jewel wench!" the 'thing' hissed. Edward, jasper, and Emmett attacked the demon to only get thrown across the cleaning into four trees stopping at the fifth.

"Don't interfere with my fight you won't stand a chance against a full blooded demon." Eclipse said in a tone that left no room for an argument. "Kirara lets go." Eclipse said jumping onto Kirara and taking to the air. The demon seeing the action stopped its attack on the vampires and started to attack Eclipse. Eclipse looked at Kirara and jumped. While in the air she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and throws it at the demon successfully cutting it in have. Kirara swopped down catching the little girl as Eclipse flipped in the air catching the Hiraikotsu. Twisting the Hiraikotsu so that it was in front of her she hit the end of the tree and flipped back over landing on the ground softly.

"That's how it's done." Eclipse said jumping away from the tree as the second centipede emerged. In mid air Eclipse pulled her bow out and stringed the bow with an arrow glowing bright silver and released it hitting the demon. The demon glowed bright silver as it turned to a mist.

Landing on her feet, Eclipse walk to the tree and pulled her Hiraikotsu out and slung it on her back. "How's the little girl?" Eclipse asked looking at Renee. "She's dead." Renee said calmly with the girls head in her lap.

The Cullen's were looking at the ground feeling useless.

"Give me the girl Please." Eclipse said kindly. "Alright Eclipse." Renee said getting up with the child in hand. As Renee got to Eclipse she handed over the small child. Eclipse toke a minute to look at the little girl.

The girl had waist length reddish blond hair, pale unscarred skin, she wore a spaghetti strap shirt with a cherry blossom tree coming up the right side, a light blue jean skirt with cherry blossoms scattered around the bottom but the skirt itself looked as if it had a fight with a torn blush; rips everywhere and her black knee length boots looked the same rips littered everywhere on the sold black material.

Retrieved from ".com/wiki/Sango"


End file.
